Home Truths
by Doctor Addison Montgomery
Summary: Sam/Phil. Set after today's UKTV Gold episode. Phil tells Sam some home truths but she is most surprised by how much they hurt her. And will they be able to resolve the tension surrounding them? Angst/fluff. Oneshot. Please review. Xx


**Home Truths**

**SamPhil angst/fluff. Set after today's UKTV Gold episode. Phil tells Sam some home truths but she's more surprised about how much they hurt her than anything else. And can they resolve the tension they've been experiencing all day? Oneshot.**

**Not my best fic, I know, but please review!**

"You know," Phil said, appearing to be thoughtful but really paying little attention to the words he was saying. "If I'd known things would end up like this between us, I never would've tried to make this work between us."

Sam took a moment to absorb this. She had been the one who had been dishing out all of the criticisms and home truth but she had been banking on receiving some herself. As DI she put up a bulletproof facade so that she appeared invincible but as with everything else in her life it was different whenever Phil Hunter was around her.

"What are you saying?" Sam asked, desperately wanting to sink into her chair but she wasn't about to let Phil have all of the height advantage.

Phil sighed. "I wish nothing had ever happened between us, that way we could still be friends like we used to be and you wouldn't have to act like you hate me the whole time."

Sam was shocked and, for a moment, despite her mouth being slightly open she could not think of a single thing to say. If the situation hadn't been so serious for him, Phil would have enjoyed the brief and first moment of speechlessness from Sam that day.

"Seriously?" She finally choked out, unable to meet his piercing blue eyes.

"Yes." He said, he knew that this would probably hurt her but she had hurt him enough already, including today.

Sam took this moment to sink into her chair. Phil could see that he had successfully got his point across but it didn't mean she actually felt good about it.

"I really screwed this up, didn't I?" She asked, but she was really questioning herself, not Phil. In response he raised his shoulders in a shrug. A few seconds of silence passed between them and Phil was tempted to use this opportunity to slip out of the office but he just could bring himself to walk away. He needed to know what Sam would say next. When she finally did speak she surprised them both. "I'm sorry."

Phil's eyes widened but he knew better than to ask her to repeat it and he stayed silent.

"I'm sorry." She repeated and despite his mixed emotions towards her he could appreciate how hard it was for her to apologise.

He sighed. "Yeah, me too." He turned to go knowing that nothing more could be gained from this.

"Phil!" She called, her voice holding a desperate tone she had seriously wanted to suppress. She stood up from her chair, barely trusting herself in her high heels.

He turned around and was surprised to see her walk straight past him and lock the office door. With all the celebration outside no one noticed when Sam pulled the office blinds closed.

"What are you doing?" Phil asked, looking at Sam incredulously. He had to check that this was actually really happening because he couldn't deny that he hadn't fantasised about this ever since Sam had been promoted to DI and been given her own office.

"We're going to resolve this; you and I." She told him, unbuttoning her jacket and throwing it over the back of the chair.

"And how are we going to do that?" Phil asked, he didn't want to appear naive but he also didn't want Sam to think he had the wrong impression.

"I think you know." Her voice was a complete contrast to five minutes ago when she had been shouting at him.

"Uh," Phil stuttered, Sam stopping the conversation dead in its tracks as she pressed her lips to his in a searing hot kiss, reminiscent of the one they had shared months before in Romania. "Sam?" He questioned as they broke away for air. He wanted this, there was no doubt about it but something about it didn't feel quite right. "How is this going to help?"

It was Sam's turn to shrug; she hadn't really thought that part through. Actually, in truth, she hadn't been doing much thinking at all, at least not with her brain.

When she didn't say anything, Phil nearly smirked. "I didn't think you did one night stands, Samantha."

Sam had to smile at his. "It's hardly a one night stand, more like a three night stand."

"That's terribly assumptive of you." He grinned.

She kissed him again, their mouths fighting for dominance. Phil was determined to treasure every moment he had with her. A knock on the door sent them flying apart and Sam straightened her hair before unlocking the door, she winced as the sound of the lock was obviously audible to anyone outside. Jo Masters stood outside the door trying not smirk at the startled, rabbit caught in the headlights look on Sam's face. Jo handed out the drinks she had been balancing, making sure Phil got his. She winked at him and five minutes earlier he would have thanked her for interruption but not now. With another smirk, Jo went off to join the rest of her celebrating colleagues.

"Let's get out of here." Sam said, shutting the door again and sipping hungrily at her wine.

"Okay," Phil agreed. "Shall I meet you outside?"

"Good idea." Sam nodded. Phil downed his beer and adjusted his jacket before leaving the office. He crossed the CID room at what he thought was a normal pace and tried not to attract attention. Outside in the cool spring night air, Phil tried to relax. He was a changed man from the Phil Hunter he had been a few years ago and he was actually wondering for the first time if this was such a great idea. If he and Sam had sex tonight it didn't mean anything, he wanted to make love to her but she wanted something to clear the air between them. As long as he loved her he wasn't sure if that was possible and he was pretty convinced that she would never want a proper relationship with him again.

He was shaken from his thoughts by Sam approaching, her high heels clicking against the slightly damp pavement.

"Ready to go?" She asked, she had let her hair down now and it fell to her shoulders in a slight wave. He really loved it when she wore her hair long.

"As long as this is what you want." He said seriously, because if she wasn't sure he was prepared to walk away as if their earlier kiss hadn't happened. Phil Hunter had never been the all or nothing kind of guy but then he had never loved anyone like Samantha Nixon before.

"Yes, this is what I want." She replied, leaning up to kiss his cheek before they climbed into Phil's car.

From the upstairs window, Jo Masters peered out from behind the blinds and smiled as she witnessed the kiss and saw the two officers getting into the same car. Finally, she thought, it was about time they released some of the unresolved sexual tension.

**So what did you think? Review please! Xx**


End file.
